Exercise devices and other devices providing biometric and/or mechanical information are typically used by several users in families, schools, rehabilitation centers, hospitals, the military, ships, sports institutes, and workout gyms. After a first user or fitness enthusiast has used the exercise device or other device providing biometric information, such as a treadmill, bi-cycle ergometer, recumbent, exercise bicycle, crosstrainer, rowing machine or stepper, a second user takes the first one's place to use the same device. After this, a third, fourth, or fifth user, the second user again, a sixth user, the third user again and so on may use the device.
A problem with the use of prior art devices is that the information their intelligence has stored, for instance the number of repetitions, the used resistance or preset profile, the duration of the performance, the heart rate of the user, and the energy consumption of the user, cannot be utilized after the exercise, because associating the information registered by the devices with on individual fitness enthusiast is later impossible.